Breaking Point
by believe in words
Summary: Quick one shot inspired by Adele's "Hello" "Tell me you don't love me Katie," Travis repeated more forcefully, "and I swear I will leave you alone forever." "You think I'm doing this because I don't love you! We are in the middle of a war! What if you-"Katie stopped abruptly. "I would never be able to recover if I lost you."


Breaking Point

"Katie! You have to talk to me! I can't keep living like this. What did I do that was so wrong, what finally pushed you out of my life?!" Travis desperately yelled into the silence. Katie refused to look at him, if she saw his face she would break apart.

"Katie. Please, I begging you, look at me." Travis' broken voice croaked.

Katie shook her head vigorously, trying to stop the tears that threatened to pour.

"Katie." Katie's head snapped up at the sound of complete defeat. Travis stood in front of her, head bowed down.

"I can't." She whispered. The inevitable tears were coming down now. Travis's red tear-rimmed eyes met Katie's. They stared at each other in silence.

"Tell me you don't love me." Travis's barely audible voice sputtered.

Katie's eyes grew infinitely wider. "What?"

"Tell me you don't love me Katie," Travis repeated more forcefully, "and I swear I will leave you alone forever."

Katie remained silent.

"Gods Kates what do you want from me?! I pour my heart out to you and you crush it and can't even give me a decent reason why?!" Travis's voice cracked. "Tell me you don't love me and that is why you won't be with me. Don't give me the 'I only like you as a friend bullshit'. Well I guess you do, but I though you wouldn't be a heartless as to not even give me a reason. You obviously don't feel the same way. Just tell me you don't love me!" The silence ensued for a long time until Travis snapped "Fine, goodbye Katie, I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you." Travis quickly turned and because to walk away.

"You think I'm doing this because I don't love you!" Katie screamed, unable to contain it; she had reached her breaking point. "I was being selfish and you are too fucking good for me Travis! You don't understand! You will never understand!"

"So help me understand!" Travis fired back.

Katie let out a loud cry, "We are in the middle of a fucking war! What if you-"Katie stopped abruptly and took in a breath trying to contain her sobs. "I would never be able to recover if I lost you. Never, Trav. I am being selfish, I am thinking about myself and how my life you be over if you were gone. Everything would be meaningless. Please don't tell me you love me, please. I cannot handle it."

Katie looked so helpless and distraught. Travis took a step forward. "Katie, there is always going to be danger and risk, and anything worth anything is risky. But, this isn't worth anything Katie. This is worth everything. We cannot let fear control our lives, because that is when the darkness truly wins. Katie I love you, I am in love with you, and my life would be worthless without you. I wish I could promise you that we will never get hurt. But I sure as hades won't let the fear ruin my best and only chance of true happiness." Travis brushed off the tears that stained Katie's face. "Katie, you are the love of my life, and I understand. Whenever I think about… losing you or even you getting hurt, I realize I would never be able to live with myself or the pain, and I question whether I should tell you about my feelings. But, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't tell you. I know this is horrible timing, but think about us, together. It's worth it and-"

Katie cut him off by smashing her lips onto his. She mumbled, "Travis stop, you're rambling," and for the first time that night, Katie smiled. Shocked Travis came to life after he felt her smile into his lips and instantly responded. Katie wrapped her arms around Travis' neck and his hands moved to her waist. A series of loud explosions drew them back to brutal reality. She pulled away and looked into Travis' eyes "Ok. We will both make it through this. Travis, I love you too."


End file.
